bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zathsu/Bloon To Fist- Chapter 2: For Our Lives
We are surrounded, with no place to run... but after all they were just pitiful Red Bloons. Not even this General is intimidating enough to put the slightest of fear into me. Me and my clan, we stand here waiting for an action. Shall we make the first move? Note: I'm American. And in America, the stereotype is that ninjas use katanas. I have heard rumors from some that this is false, but for my convenience, they use katanas. Lol. Ekin (whispering to Shadoo): What are we going to do? Shadoo (whispering back): Follow my lead. (Ekin passes it around the seven assassins). Shadoo: Alright Mr. General... you caught us. (Pulls out Ninja Star behind his back). (Shadoo bumps another assassin, Ezio, with his elbow) Ezio: Uh, yeah! You caught us. Now can we leave, right? (Puts hand on katana handle). Red Bloon General: Alright then, I didnt expect you to come down this easily. (He laughs a hearty, triumphant bellow). Ekin: Oh, we aren't. You are going to have to take us FOR OUR LIVES! (Throws shuriken to his left and pops a Red Bloon) Red Bloon: Oh God! Charlie, No! (The Red Bloon flees the scene). (Shadoo runs forward and wraps his tail around another bloon and squeezes it until it pops). (Bloons swarm toward the seven ninjas). Ezio: Oh no you don't! (He fully pulls out katana and swings it in a circle, popping all the Red Bloons coming toward him). Yivus: You have brought yourself here! And you will die here! (Throws three kunai at a trio of gathering Red Bloons). Red General: Ugh, I knew this would happen! (Pulls out a walkie-talkie) Assemble the swarm. Walkie Talkie: You got it, General. (Shouting and chanting can be heard over the hills as a horde of Green Bloons charges towards the Dojo). Ezio: (Drops his blade in surprise) You have got to be kidding me. Ekin: Are my eyes okay? Or do you guys see that too? Shadoo: Get ready, because we are battling an entire army here. (Readys his dual swords). (The katanas glow with a light-blue fire as he weilds them. The seven ninjas charge toward the horde until they can no longer be seen). Ezio: Guys! What exactly are we doing!? Shadoo: Fighting for our lives! (Shadoo leaps into the air and arcs his katana down and swings them in a tornado, destroying six Green Bloons). Yivus: There is no stopping us, as long as we know what we fight for! (Throws his Ninja Stars at hypersonic speeds). Ekin: The army is dying down! Finish them fast before more reinforcements can assemble! (Shadoo nods his head in approval and grabs one of Ekin's swords. He wraps his tail around the handle, and goes berserk). Ezio: Is...is that Shadoo tearing through the army? (Pointing off at the tornado of blades in the distant crowd). Ekin: Yup... He's awesome. (Shadoo leaves behind an open field with green rubber scattered everywhere). Ezio: How? How? How? How? (Ekin slaps him in the face) How did you do that? Shadoo: The willpower to live, and to do what's right fueled my rage. (Red Bloon General hides behind a rock, and speaks into the walkie-talkie again). Red Bloon General: Requesting abduction of Sensei Shadoo immediately. The Bloon Empire will fall with him around. Mysterious Voice: We have got you covered General... we will send Slyvia to take him down and bring him back to us when we can contact her. Everything will be fine... I can assure you... (Red Bloon General turns off the walkie-talkie). Seconds Later In An Undisclosed Location Mysterious Figure (staring at screen with Red Bloon General on it): Little does he know I am already using him! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stay Tuned for Chapter 3. Category:Blog posts